A King and his Horse
by Assassination
Summary: A series of one-shots about Shiro and Ichigo's relationship. Created at school on free time, I'll post the others up soon. Suggestions for prompts are welcome.
1. First Oneshot: He's here with Me

**Prompt: sitting by a window/rain**

**Pairing: Ichigo/Shiro**

**Summary: **It's about to rain, and Shiro feels comfortable with it, unlike when he's in his King's inner world.

**Type of writing: shonen-ai** (nothing but two kisses)

* * *

Shiro quirked a brow as he stared out the window with his sun colored orbs, seeing the clouds shade themselves a deep silver, dark and, strangely, comforting. The blue sky slowly morphed into grey, a pleasing grey. The albino glanced over at his King, who was simply turning the pages to his History book.

"King,"

The duplicate's disoriented voice knocked the boy out of his daze, veering over his shoulder with a soft smile.

"What is it?" he calmly complied, watching as Shiro placed a white, black nailed, index finger against the cold window's glass. Chuckling, the eldest Kurosaki placed the text book down. "It's going to rain."

"But...why doesn' it bother me?" the mirror questioned, removing his limb and replacing it with the palm of his right hand, obviously confused on why he didn't despise this rain compared to when it rained in his King's inner world.

"Because you're not alone,"

The white look-a-like glanced back at the orange haired teen, seeing that his chocolate colored eyes were soft, not full of hate like all the other times. Standing, Ichigo traveled over to him, plopping down beside him and wrapping both of his arms around the Hollow's waist, placing his chin on the other's shoulder.

The albino blinked, but shut his eyes and leaned back into the tender touch.

"Because I'm here." he whispered, nuzzling his nose into the white tufts.

The white figure lifted his hands up, coiling his fingers around the lightly tanned teen's neck, redirecting the way Ichigo's face was placed, tilting his head back with a wide grin, planting a soft, testing, kiss on the boy's lips, who eagerly returned it. Parting, the albino took in his King's soft smile, his eyes showing happiness.

"And I'm glad," he breathed, "I'm glad that you are."

Another soft, tender, kiss was shared.


	2. Second Oneshot: Exhausting day

**Prompt: cuddling**

**Pairing: Shiro/Ichigo**

**Summary: **Ichigo's worn out from a long day of school, so Shiro decides to cuddle up beside him.

**Type of writing: shonen-ai**

* * *

Ichigo dragged himself up the stairs to his room, knowing full well his inner demon was going to be laying on his bed without a care in the world. And of course...today had been a school day, but this one took way more energy than the last one.

Sighing, he pushed open his door to indeed see his other half, yet the albino wasn't laying on his bed, rather he was sitting in the chair next to the eldest Kurosaki sibling's desk, reading a book called 'twilight' or...something from his sisters' room.

Not that he minded, he actually was thrilled he didn't need to presuade Shiro to move.

And that's when golden-black eyes gazed up, a wide grin on the Hollow's face. "King, ya gotta read this!" he beamed, hoisting the book up and turning the twirl-full chair in the exhausted form's direction. "It's awesome! I mean...I never really was into this vampire stuff, mind ya, but...jus'..."

"Not now, Shiro," the High Schooler groaned, trudging over to his bed and plopping himself down, his brown eyes fluttering shut once the bag on his shoulder plopped down on the ground. "I'm not in the mood."

"'nother exhaustin' day?"

Ichigo simply nodded, barely even paying attention to the ivory colored form, who stood up and walked over to him silently, crawling onto the bed in front of him and reaching his left hand up, brushing the orange bangs out of the lightly tanned form's face.

Thin bright colored brows twitched, but the boy was relaxed none-the-less, missing the fact that the snow white haired duplicate lifted his head up and placed a kiss on his forehead. Missing it completely, but having enough strength to wrap an arm around the other, holding them close while mumbling in his sleep.

"Love you..." the shinigami representative whispered, nuzzling his face into the Hollow's neck, "...Shiro."

The albino grinned, placing his forehead against the boy's shoulder. "Love ya too, King."


	3. Third Oneshot: Frightened Hollow

**Prompt: movies**

**Pairing: Ichigo/Shiro**

**Summary: **Shiro's first time watching a (cheesy) horror movie.

**Type of writing: shonen-ai**

* * *

The two look-a-likes sat on the couch, getting comfortable since the Kurosaki family went out to the movies and that left the King and Horse all to themselves. Of course, Shiro just had to beg Ichigo to put the movie _See No Evil_ on.

Sighing, Ichigo got up off the couch, blinking once he was pulled back down, veering down to see that the albino had grabbed onto his long-sleeved shirt's sleeve, the hand trembling as the man Kane played as pulled an eye out of someone's eye-socket.

Rolling his brown orbs, Ichigo looked at the Hollow with a skeptical look.

"_That_ scars you? Come on, Shiro, this's nothing." he chuckled, teasing the albino, but immediately regretted it when Shiro buried his face into the vibrant haired teen's chest. "Shiro...if this scars you, I'll turn it off."

"No," Shiro shook his head rapidly, tugging on Ichigo's sleeves, "I jus' don't want you to be his next victim."

"It's only a movie," He tried to stand again, "come on, I need to make more popcorn."

"No! Don't leave!!"

Sighing, Ichigo decided that convincing Shiro that nothing would happen to him was like explaining sex to a two year old. Leaning back in his seat, he slowly wrapped an arm around the mirror's waist with another deep sigh.

"Fine, you win," the vibrant haired teen scowled.


	4. Fourth Oneshot: Possessive little Hollow

**Prompt: possessiveness/sleep**

**Pairing: Shiro/Ichigo**

**Summary:** Shiro's a little _too_ possessive over Ichigo in his sleep than he should be.

**Type of writing: shonen-ai**

* * *

"Mine,"

Ichigo jolted awake at the sound of his other's disoriented voice, his brown eyes trailing down to the arm wrapped around his waist, and seeing this caused him to blush, wondering when and how Shiro had come out and wrapped his arms around the shinigami representative's waist.

"Mine,"

"Whatever, just let go," Ichigo sighed, waited a while, then blinked.

"Mine...my Ichi-chan..."

O—kay...this was creepy. Turning, and halfway making it, brown orbs widened, noticing that Shiro was sleeping with a wide, Cheshire cat, grin spread across his deathly pale lips.

"Ichi--go..." the albino whimpered, scooting closer and planting a kiss on the teen's neck...er...lips, completely missing the neck, unlike earlier. "This's my Ichi...ya bas..."

ZZZ...

Ichigo's expression went from shock to mortified. His Hollow was _way_ too possessive for his own good, and this could cause a problem later on if this continued. Squirming again, the ivory colored form held on tighter, causing Ichigo to turn, his chest pressed against the mirror's and legs tangled together.

This was _really_ awkward.

"Mine,"

"Yeah, yeah, mine," Ichigo frowned, placing his forehead against Shiro's right shoulder, not even noticing that Shiro's golden-black eyes open at his reply, a warm smile creeping across his lips as he tilted his head to kiss Ichigo's neck.

"Mine," he whispered before drifting off to sleep once again, with Ichigo following not far behind.


	5. Fifth Oneshot: Don't ever let Go

**Prompt: (I was bored...) none**

**Pairing: Ichigo/Hichigo**

**Summary: **Hichigo is about to be killed by a familiar face, but Ichigo gets in the way...the end is near...

**Type of writing: shonen-ai** (a close kiss)

**Warnings: cursing and an almost blood-bath.**

* * *

_Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find...  
Or maybe it's too far away, yeah...  
Or maybe I'm just blind..._

**When I'm Gone...**  
Hichigo fell back with wide eyes, blood spurting out of his King's side as the vibrant haired teen grasped the blade to Rukia's zanpaku-to, collasping onto his bottom while he stared at the hybrid.

He...leapt into harm's way...

Just to protect him...

The red liquid spattered onto the gravel, tinting it the wonderful, sickly, color as brown hues hazed over, glaring at the raven as she pulled the blade back suddenly, blinking and putting her sword into the sheath, tisking.

"Why would you jump in the way," she spoke, clicking her tongue, lifting her left hand and pointing at the albino, "just to protect him?"

Ichigo clapped a hand to the wound, his hand drenched in the rich liquid as it dripped down to his fingertips, falling to the ground.

"Isn't he the reason you came to us?"

Golden-black orbs went up to see blood dribbling from Ichigo's lower lip, eyes halfway shut as his pink tongue pushed past closed lips, tracing his mouth and lapping the thick substance up.

"You are an idiot, Ichigo..."

The vibrant haired shinigami fell to his knees, slapping his right hand onto the ground, holding himself up while panting, coughing and having large amounts of liquid fly out of his mouth and painting the ground bloody.

Small droplets scattering and landing in random directions.

"K...King...?" the albino stammered, slowly leaning forward, tapping a hand to the ground, the disturbing sound of a small splat echoing in his ears, his hand landing in a small puddle of the boy's insides.

Flinching his hand back and staring at the blood, his eyes going towards Ichigo, seeing that Rukia kicked him aside, making the lightly tanned teen roll to the side with a loud grunt from pain.

"Ichigo!"

"You have no right," the raven frowned, "no right at all to call him by name. You're out of control..."

Blinking, the Hollow returned his attention to the girl slowly, eyes widening once she raised her sword.

"...and are a danger to us all."

Golden orbs shook as he pulled at the bounds around his wrists, fear quaking throughout his entire entity.

**_'us'..._**

"Rukia, don't!!" the orange haired teen cried out, grabbing hold of her left ankle, making her stop and look down on him with narrowed eyes. "Don't hurt him..."

"Ichigo..." Hichigo whispered softly, eyes staring into chocolate brown, both gasping once the blade of the girl's blade slashed through the boy's back, piercing through the heart and causing blood to flood it, cutting off all traces of life. "Ichigo!!"

Violet eyes went over to him, watching him shake as he slammed his eyes shut, shaking his head violently.

"Shit!" he shouted, dropping his head and opening his eyes, kicking off the ground and grabbing hold of the teen, backing away as Rukia's blade flew at him, "You bitch! You killed him!!"

"If it rids him of you, then it was best he did," she cried, "you've twisted him beyond repair! To think he wants to save you!"

The albino twitched, stopping and pointing two fingers at her, a Cero gathering in the fingertips, shutting his eyes and shaking his head.

"Shut up!!" he screamed, reopening his eyes with the mask forming, "Just shut up!!"

"I am right, that's why he came to me to remove you from his life!"

"You're wrong," Hichigo growled, releasing the attack, slicing her shoulder, causing her to cry from pain, collasping to the floor and clapping a hand over the wound. Kneeling down, the Hollow placed a hand under Ichigo's head. "...you're wrong..."

A small crystal-like droplet hit his King's cheek, causing his golden-black eyes to widen.

Tears...

The warm droplets slid down his cheeks, heart slowly decreasing in speed.

Leaning his head down, his deathly pale lips brushed against cold peach, but not able to finish before a blade was run through his chest, the motion causing him to cough violently, the dark substance hitting the corpse's cheek.

"You'll die here..." Rukia's voice fluttered past in the breeze, golden-black eyes closing and head hung, holding onto his King tightly, even in death.

"I...love ya, King..." he mouthed slowly.  
**Don't let Go...**

_So hold me when I'm here,  
Right me when I'm wrong,  
You can hold me when I'm scared...  
You won't always be there...  
So love me when I'm gone..._

* * *

**A/N: **I have no idea in Heaven or Hell where this came from! /raises hands defensively/ I was just listening to: _Love me when I'm Gone_ by Three Doors Down, and then this random thing came out.


	6. Sixth OneShot: Made of fragile Glass

**Prompt: nightmare (from Halibel Lecter)**

**Pairing: Ichigo/Hichigo**

**Type of writing: shonen-ai**

**Warnings: cursing, sequel from **_Don't ever let Go_(not really a warning...but close enough)

* * *

_Am I still breathing?  
Yeah, I've lost that feeling...  
Am I made of glass 'cause  
You see right through me...  
I don't know who I am and you're the only one who sees that  
I can't ask these questions...  
They cannot be answered today..._

**When I'm here...**  
Golden-black eyes snapped open, bolting into a sitting position with a scream, clutching the sides of his head and shaking it from side to side violently. "Shit!" he cursed, stopping all motions once a warm hand rested on his shoulder.

Blinking, his hands slid away from his white hair, looking slowly over his shoulder at Ichigo, tears forming in his eyes, the memories of the nightmare flashing before his eyes.

Ichigo's lifeless brown eyes staring back...

"King..." he mouthed, his voice failing him as the orange haired teen quirked a brow, a single tear slidding down the albino's cheek, the lightly tanned form blinking from shock, plopping down beside the Hollow, slowly wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close. "I-Ichigo?" he gasped. A whimper slipped past deathly pale lips, eyes shutting slowly as he grabbed onto the front of the fifteen year old's shirt.

"What's wrong?" the shinigami whispered, closing his eyes and leaning the side of his face against white tresses, "I'll listen."

The demon shook his head rapidly, breathing heavily as he tightened his grasp on the soft fabric below his fingertips.

"Hichigo," Ichigo persisted, opening his eyes halfway, "no one screams for no reason, tell me what happened in your dream."

It didn't happen...

It was a dream...

Hichigo lifted his head, removing his grasp on the shirt, sliding his hands up and grabbing gently at both sides of Ichigo's face, looking up at him with saddened eyes.

"Ichigo..." he breathed out, leaning forward slowly, then stopping imediately, backing up and looking away, "it's nothing...forget it."

The orange haired teen frowned deeply, reaching his left hand up and cupping the white chin, turning his face so he was looking at him.

"Don't lie to me," Ichigo scowled, tightening his grasp gently.

The bottoms up Hichigo's eyelids raised, falling forward and grabbing hold of the boy's shirt once again.

"Don't...leave..." the demon whimpered, "Don't die."

Ichigo quirked a brow, yet slowly adjusted the other so he was sitting in his lap, pressing his lips to the albino's forehead, as if promising not too.

"I'm not going anywhere, you idiot," he whispered, his right hand's fingers running through Hichigo's hair assuringly. "I won't."

Releasing a relieved breath, the white form lifted his head so they could look into the other's eyes, blinking from shock once peach colored lips connected with his own, warm arms wrapping around his shaking form.

It was...nice.

It felt so...right...

As if nothing terrible would happen to them, not in this lifetime or the next.

Closing his golden-black eyes slowly, the tears continued to fall, lifting his arms and wrapping them around Ichigo's neck slowly, pressing forward softly.

Parting slightly, Ichigo pressed his forehead against his mirror's, a warm smile on his usually frowning lips.

"I love you, Hichigo," he whispered, pulling away enough to kiss the albino on the nose. Cheesy...but sweet. "Don't ever forget that."

Reopening his eyes, Hichigo grinned, "I won't." he promised, burying his face into the nape of his King's neck, "I love ya, too, Ichigo."

The nightmare was gone...flowing along the currents of the wind, forgotten.

Just by three simple words, well...four, if the name also counts.  
**I'll never let you go...**

_I have to ask what we are...  
But if I ask today it just won't last...  
So I'll be here waiting for you...  
Will we ever feel this good again?_

* * *

Nee...I know, complete OOCness on Hichi's part and Ichi's...but I wasn't in the mood to put them in character, I'm too lazy now. I used the song lyrics from Made of Glass by Trapt in italics. Thank for the prompt, Halibel Lecter!


	7. Seventh Oneshot: Don't Jump

**Prompt: attempted suicide (blame Health class)**

**Pairing: None (they're twins)**

**Summary:**Hichigo has had enough and decides to pull something unspeakable, until Ichigo (his twin) shows up.

**Type of writing: shonen-ai** (if you squint)

_**Okay, this's different from my other fanfics with Hichigo and Ichigo in them, you'll see why when you read it. Enjoy!**_

_**Song: Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel.**_

* * *

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found_

Hichigo stood near the edge of the building, his golden-black eyes shut as he curled his hands into tight fists. The sounds of the hustling and bustling echoing in his ears as his pale face tilted up slowly, small droplets clinging to his lashes, his heart slowing down. He wanted release from everything he knew.

"H-Hichigo!"

Golden-black eyes opened, looking over his shoulder, seeing Ichigo stand there, hunched over and panting heavily, like he had ran all the way to him.

...as if...searching.

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
_

"What are ya doin' here, Ichigo?" he breathed out, turning and facing the vibrant haired teen as he stood straight, looking at him with hurt eyes.

"Don't jump." Ichigo whispered softly, "Please..."

_You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again  
_

Hichigo's eyes widened painfully, his hands falling into a relaxed state, the tears slipping down his cheeks slowly as his lips went into a tight line. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. How could his twin find out about what he was planning to do? He was positive he was acting like his usual self.

"But...how did you..." he paused, looking down on the ground at his feet. "...find out?"

Brown orbs fell halfway shut, saddened as they bored into the albino's soul. "Renji told me."

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump_

The white haired twin looked up at Ichigo slowly, eyes dull as he took a small step back, "And he told me he wouldn't tell ya, Ichigo,"

Said Kurosaki took a hesitant step forward, tears forming in his eyes as he clenched his fists, swinging his left to the side, letting it fly open. "Why?! Why would you even think about doing it?!" he cried, a tear slipping down his cheek. "We all love you, Hichigo, so why?!"

The younger twin turned, facing the ledge once again, hanging his head, "I can't take it anymore, nii-san..."

_I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long_

The older brother twitched, shooting his right hand out, grabbing hold of his little brother's wrist, causing the albino to look over at him with tears scattering in every direction, gasping once he was pulled into the elder's embrace, strong arms holding him tightly while burying his face into his twin's hair, breathing in and out heavily.

Hichigo blinked, slowly grabbing hold of the white fabric underneath his fingertips. His mutated eyes shutting as he buried his face into the eldest Kurosaki's chest, whimpering with his shoulders shaking violently.

Parting slightly, Ichigo looked at him with half-lidded eyes, sadness flashing in his chocolate orbs.

_Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump_

"Please," he whispered, "don't jump..."

The white mirror opened his eyes, looking up at him with tears rolling down his face, gnawing on his lower lip as he leaned the side of his face against the lightly tanned teen's own, clutching the clothing tightly as he nodded slowly, a whimper slipping past his lips.

"Hichigo..." Ichigo murmured softly, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, "...don't ever scare me like that again."

"I...I won't," he complied his eyes falling halfway shut as a soft kiss was placed on his pure white forehead, closing his eyes slowly, "I promise."

"Good," was whispered as a warm smile formed on the peach colored lips.

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you_

The sun slowly faded from view as the twins sat beside the other, holding onto each other tightly, as if to keep the other sane while the elder of the two shut his eyes, laying the right side of his face against the alabaster form's white tresses.

"Don't ever..." he muttered, reopening his eyes slowly, "...jump."

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from, but I wish I owned this song! I heard it on YouTube and became so addicted and then decided to make a fanfic out of it. But...it didn't turn out as good as I had hoped it would...guess I'm stuck with what I've got. Review please.**


	8. Eighth Oneshot: Kiss my Eyes

**Prompt: Orihime's disgust/jealousy (we all know that she'd be jealous of Hichi) and death**

**Pairing: HichiIchi (squint)**

**Summary: **Before he knew what happened, he was stabbed...and his loyalty to his friends won't allow him to strike back, much to his Hollow's disgust...

**Type of writing: shonen-ai (again, squint)**

**_Inspired by a song, so blame the song for this one-shot!_**

**_Song: Kiss my eyes (and lay me to sleep) by AFI (I think...I don't really remember)

* * *

  
_**

Ichigo laid on the concrete ground, staring up at the sky with dull brown eyes, blood dribbling down the left side of his mouth, Tensa Zangetsu held tightly in his right hand.

The color of the velvet sky had darkened rapidly, the stars tiny dots that were scattered about for no reason whatsoever.

It was funny in a way he never thought possible.

_This is what I brought you  
this you can keep  
This is what I brought you  
may forget me_

Orihime had only stared at him after she had pulled the boy's blade out of his chest, heart punctured. Snickers were echoing in his dying ears, the life being sucked away.

And he couldn't help but recall that her eyes were cold, unforgiving, disgusted.

The girl had thrown the zanpaku-to to the ground as blood covered her face, the shinigami representative grabbing hold of the sword as she walked away earlier.

_I promise to depart  
just promise one thing  
_

Cold breath brushed against his hand, a warm tongue licking the blood up slowly, torturing his bloodied, dying, form.

Brown pools flickered down, eyes halfway open as golden hues stared back with amusement.

"This's a sad way to die, King," he commented, sitting up on his knees and grabbing hold of the left wrist, pulling the doll-like arm up, wrapping his lips around the Kurosaki's index finger, sucking lightly. "I thought ya promised ya wouldn't die..."

**_Kiss my eyes  
and lay me to sleep_**

Ichigo's lips twisted into a sick smile, "And let you do the deed, I don't think so, Hollow."

The albino bit at the limb inbetween his cold lips, furrowing his brows and glaring down on the pale form.

"Better me than tha' bitch."

_this is what I brought you  
this you can keep  
This is what I brought you  
may forget me_

The representative's heart pulsed angrily, blood gushing out of his chest once again, slamming his eyes shut with a snarl at the pain.

"I'll wait with ya, King,"

"Just kill me..." the spiky haired teen breathed out through clenched teeth, veins throbbing within his dying skin.

"No..."

_I promise you my heart  
just promise to sing_

Leaning down, the demon released the finger in his mouth, skin tan like it should be, rapidly fading back to pure white.

His golden eyes shimmered weakly, brushing his lips against the boy's ear while pulling him close after wrapping his arms around the shinigami.

"Ya can't put up a fight, dumb ass..."

**_kiss my eyes  
and lay me to sleep_**

Brown eyes fluttered open, staring up at the white demon with confusion flashing in his dull eyes.

The eyes rolled down, capturing the sight of the other reaching down and intertwining their fingers, blood smearing onto the pure skin.

"I can't get rid of ya tha' way,"

_**kiss my eyes  
and lay me to sleep**_

_Then how can you?_ crossed the teen's mind, his air being cut off by the blood clogging up his lungs, gasping out and throwing his head from side to side while his body jerked.

Tightening his hold, the Hollow brushed the side of his face against Ichigo's cheek, shutting his brilliant golden-black eyes, frowning deeply.

_This is what I thought  
I thought you'd need me  
this is what I thought so think me naive_

"I need ya alive..."

A strangled cry erupted from the vibrant haired Kurosaki's throat, his nails digging into the albino's hand, drawing blood as he tried to maintain control over the pain raking throughout his whole entity.

"We'll both die, thanks to yer loyalty to tha' bitch..."

_I promise you a heart  
you promised you'd keep_

Parting, the Hollow leaned down, kissing the wound to the teen's chest, poking his tongue inside, lapping at the crimson liquid with his eyes slowly reopening, using his other hand to hold the back of the boy's head.

"H-Hollow...?" Ichigo struggled to speak, his head leaning against the cold touch, eyes watching with confusion flickering in them.

_**Kiss my eyes  
and lay me to sleep**_

"Dammit," the albino growled, pulling away with a blood coated face, noticing that Ichigo's eyes were shut, the feel of him trying to breathe was gone.

The clatter of Zangetsu hitting the ground proved that, indeed, Orihime had killed his King. Taken him away from him.

There was no where else to go but join him. The death was beginning to effect him as well, shakily lowering them both, making sure the boy's back rested on the blood covered ground.

_**Kiss my eyes  
and lay me to...**_

Leaning forward slowly, he kissed the pale form's eyelids, pulling away and staring at him with dull yellow orbs.

"See ya in the afterlife...I guess." he breathed, the last of his strength gone and collasping atop the shinigami representative.

_**sleep

* * *

**_**A/N: Wow, such a long time since I typed some HichiIchi...geez, and this is what I come back with? I'm terrible...  
**


	9. Nineth Oneshot: This is Love

Let's get one thing straight: I do NOT enjoy killing characters! Songs effect my moods and how I type, and I hate it when it turns into a death one-shot or chapter. Don't blame me, blame the music I listen to at the time.

* * *

**Prompt: "What is _love_?"**

**Pairing: IchiHichi**

**Summary:** Hichigo's been bothered by a question that everyone seems to understand but him. So...his King has to explain this thing called: love.

**Type of writing: shonen-ai**

**

* * *

**The albino laid on the vibrant haired teen's bed, his white strands getting stroked out of his face. Golden eyes shut with a wide smile on his face, it was comforting and the soft fingers that ran through his hair felt like a mother's touch, his heart fluttering while he squirmed, a strand of hair tickling his nose. Offender distracting him from the gentle, harmless touch...

A sentence reached his ears, "I love you," and it had come from the television the teen had got on his birthday from that whack-job of a father. Another sentence reaching his ears, "I won't let you go, ever...you're mine, I love you so much."

Letting his eyes open slowly, he turned, resting the back on his head on his King's lap, staring up at the boy with a perplexed look on his face. Seeing brown eyes connect with his own, the white haired Hollow reached his left hand up, stroking the warm face soothingly, his deathly pale lips parting to release a pleased breath, golden-black eyes shutting halfway as brown pools gazed down on him with a smile sliding across peach colored lips.

"Morning, Snow White," Ichigo joked, his shoulders jerking at the laughter that raked through his body at his own joke. A pout appeared on Hichigo's features. Lifting his left hand, the young Kurosaki waved it up and down. "Calm down, I was kidding."

"King," he whispered, grabbing hold of the narrow chin, pulling him down gently, "am...I gonna be forgotten?"

Ichigo blinked, "What? No, I could never forget you," He leaned down, brushing their lips together reassuringly, "I promise."

The white toned Hollow smiled, leaning his head up and connecting their lips, wrapping both of his arms around the lightly tanned teen's neck, pulling him closer. Then, parting, he looked up with questionable golden hues.

Seeing this, the spiky haired berry-head blinked. "What's wrong?"

"What's _love_, King?"

The representative sat up with a frown, wrapping his arms around his other and lifting the Hollow until he was sitting on his lap, nuzzling his face into the mirror's neck, kissing it softly until raising his face until his chin rested on Hichigo's shoulder. "_This_ is love," he explained with a calm, relaxed tone, the one he only used for the Hollow, "to be with the one who makes you feel safe."

Shutting his eyes, the albino grabbed hold of the fabric to the boy's shirt in the front, placing his forehead on his King's right shoulder. "...I...love ya, King,"

"Love you too, Hichi,"

* * *

**Got lazy...sue me!! Wait, no...don't! Anyway, I'm now going to try my darnedest to cut back on killing these two.**


	10. Tenth Oneshot: See me

**Prompt: **noticing  
**Pairing: **hinted HichiIchi  
**Rated:** T  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Summary: **No one had noticed him before, not once. Maybe now is his chance...

* * *

No one ever noticed him, not a single person.

Even the person he watched the most didn't see him.

Ichigo Kurosaki was so different from other people he'd seen pass by. Orange hair, chocolate hues, lightly tanned skin that was unmarked……unlike him. Pale, gold spheres, snow white hair. There was nothing special about him.

Fiddling with his sketchbook he drew lazy, straight, lines. Mapping out the pose he'd do for the person who he's draw next. He never knew or cared who the hell it was as long as it was _someone_, not anyone from his darkened past…so lonely and baren.

Dull yellow-colored hues went up to look at the board, the teacher yapping on and on about some useless shit he honestly didn't care about.

The color of orange fluttered past his vision and saw that it was the day to give presentations.

…not like he really bothered to do his…it was so cold and lonely in his house.

No one was there to brighten his day, to welcome him with open arms.

Turning his gaze down onto his book he bit his lower lip to what he'd seen.

Ichigo's image was there, his lips curled into a soft smile when he was pleased with an outcome to a project or something to that nature. It was…whole…fulfilling.

Gripping his pencil he angrily scratched it out, eyes narrowed and had his hair fall into his face to hide his expression.

"This shows that…"

No one cared about him.

Lifting his left hand he brushed some hair behind his ear, eyes falling halfway shut and let out a soft sigh.

Not that he cared…

"…as well as the…"

…life could bite anyone in the ass, and it had taken plenty out of his.

"Good job, Kurosaki-kun," was commented, "you're next Shirosaki-kun."

…why had he been cursed with such a crummy life to lead?

With that thought he stood and slowly made his way to the front, sketchbook held tightly against his chest. All eyes on him, for once.

…even the boy he'd fallen terribly in love with…

…Ichigo Kurosaki was watching him.

* * *

**Credit goes to Nakimochiku for this strike of inspiration and who typed up **A Book of Black Walls (HichiIchi) **and if you haven't checked it out...go do so!!**


End file.
